The Powers of The Divine Slayers
by ObeliskTorm
Summary: This is not the origin story of the divine slayers it is a short few chapters of what their powers are and what they do
1. chapter 1

**While I prepare the origin story for the Divine Slayers I've decided to give a list of the love sets of each character that is not part of the original cast of fairy tail and other assorted anime's that will appear in this multi-story fanfic current I am working with a good freind who is named silverfang9 on this site and after a certain point we will be alternating between profiles but that won't be until after like the first three parts of this multi-story fanfic this and the first move set will be sent out fairly close together as for a constant schedule I don't know if that will happen or not tbh it probably won't happen because I have a huge problem with procrastination any we will see you soon**


	2. Cole’s Powers

**This is my first characters move set and it may or may not change but this is what it will be for now more coming soon**

Cole

Divine Earth Make Stone-Kalaber: User move his right arm to meet their already moving left arm/forearm once they collide a sword seemingly made of blue stone starts to form in the users left hand

Divine Earth Make Sinkhole: User slams their arms into the ground and simultaneously eradicates a layer of rock to create a hole in the ground which varies in size depending on the users need much like a sinkhole

Divine Earth Shrapnel Meteor: User throws their hands in the air and uses their magic power to use the rocks (and there are no rocks they use any surrounding earthbound material) scattered in the area to create a large ball very similar to a large meteor

Divine Earth Concrete Fist: User channels their magic energy to create a glove like substance that covers there hand which is commonly used for melee/hand to hand combat

Divine Earth and Wind Shrapnel Storm: User slams one fist into the ground and the other into the air to use their magic energy to drastically raise the wind speed in the area to begin to through giant boulders around to hit the users foes

Divine Earth and Wind Shrapnel Roar: The user creates a blue wind and combines their own earthen creations (also blue) and creates a roar attack much like Natsu's Fire Dragon Roar

Divine Wind Booster: The user uses the surrounding wind in the area to use as a propeller to increase their running speed

Divine Wind Booster Times Five: A much more powerful Divine Wind Booster only used in extreme needs ex: a building is falling with people still in it

Divine Wind Roar: Much like Wendy Marvell's Sky Dragon Roar but instead of white/silver wind the wind is blue

Divine Wind Support Magic Arms: Support Magic much like Wendy Marvell's Arms spell used to increase either the users or even a specific targets attack power

Divine Wind Support Magic Virge: Much like Wendy Marvell's Support spell Virge which is used to increase either the user or a certain persons speed

Divine Wind and Earth Lightning Spark: The user channels the surrounding wind to slice across a rock or earthbound material to create a spark of electricity

Divine Wind Tornado Drain: The user runs extremely fast around their target simultaneously creating a tornado meant to drain the magic power of anyone who is inside the tornado

Divine Earthen Transportation: The user melts into the earth and reappears in the desired location

Divine Earth Clone: Much like Gray's Ice Make Clone this spell makes an extremely convincing clone made of earth

Divine Earth Wind Secret Art Divine Wrath: A spell that is only activated by an intense rage coming from the user this spell has the power to destroy an entire universe if the user wants to while this spell is activating the user's bones begin to break in their arms and legs and point out much like the spikes all over Obelisk The Tormentor's body while the bones that broke are still held within the skin which turns blue during the transformation and the bones remnants that are still in place regrow the broken parts to fill in the now empty space in the skin simultaneously the hair of the individual begins to lengthen and well as harden to become much like the spikes on top of the head of Obelisk while the already blue skin begins to have certain parts of the body turn an even darker blue much like a tattoo once the transformation the users eyes turn completely red to give the user the look of Obelisk The Tormentor but not nearly as large in size

Divine Slayer Secret Art Forced Fusion: This spell can only be used by Cole while using Divine Slayer Earth and Wind Secret Art Divine Wrath which forces the other Divine Slayers into a fusion which simultaneously activates the other Divine Slayers abilities giving his already fierce appearance from his divine wrath spell as well as two pairs of wings one being Martin's the other being Travis's as well as Ace's Sword of the heavens

Divine Slayer Secret Art Fusion: A combined secret art used by all of the Divine Slayers that allows them to fuse together into one body giving the host's each of the Divine Slayers magic abilities

Divine Slayer Secret Art Divinity Unleashed: A power-up Magic much like a dragons slayer's Dragon Force but instead of making a physical change like it does Divinity Unleashed a spiritual avatar of the specific users divine slayer magic appears above the users head giving the user a massive power boost but not quite as powerful as divine wrath or other Divine Slayer Forbidden Arts not to mention the avatar can not harm anything but does mimic the movements of the user

Divine Light Earth And Wind Secret Art Time Reversal: A Unison raid that can only be used by Ace and Cole or any fusion they apart of ex: Canda and Acire; Camphire; or Cravis that uses the powers of the Divines to turn back time itself

Divine Lightning and Wind Storm: A unison raid that can only be used by Cole and Travis plus their fusions that creates an incredibly dangerous Lightning storm miles in diameter

Divine Earth Mode Change Earthbender: Cole's unique ability to use his Divine Earth Slayer Magic without causing alarm in edolas by allowing him to use his Divine Earth Slayer spells without the appearance of the magic circles

Divine Wind Mode Change Airbender: An ability only Cole has that allows him to use his Divine Wind Spells without the accompaniment of any magic circles


	3. Ace’s Powers

Ace:

Divine Light Teleportation: The user bends light so much far beyond its limits that it allows the user to seemingly teleport to any location they desire as long as they know where it is

Divine Light Roar Of Destruction: The user breaths in any surrounding light and after a few seconds releases it after seemingly magnifying it within themselves in the form of what looks like a giant laser which the color of said laser depends on how much the light has been magnified normally it appears as different shades of grey as well as colors mixed with the normal white aura of the users magic

Divine Light Magnifier: The user bends light in a certain area to act much like a magnifying glass would with light and allows the user to either amplify there own spell by sending them to one point or doing the same with another persons spell one side effect to this is that it must be a ranged spell to work properly

Divine Light Fire Spawner: The user focuses a small amount of light into one spot to make a small fire to allow anyone with a fire Teleportation move to appear there

Divine Light Earth And Wind Secret Art Time Reversal: A Unison raid that can only be used by Ace and Cole or any fusion they apart of ex: Canda and Acire; Camphire; or Cravis that uses the powers of the Divines to turn back time itself

Divine Light Iron Fist: The user bends light to act like a boxing glove but with the power of a star behind it around there hand

Divine Slayer Secret Art Fusion: A combined secret art used by all of the Divine Slayers that allows them to fuse together into one body giving the host's each of the Divine Slayers magic abilities

Divine Slayer Secret Art Divinity Unleashed: A power-up Magic much like a dragons slayer's Dragon Force but instead of making a physical change like it does Divinity Unleashed a spiritual avatar of the specific users divine slayer magic appears above the users head giving the user a massive power boost but not quite as powerful as divine wrath or other Divine Slayer Forbidden Arts not to mention the avatar can not harm anything but does mimic the movements of the user

Divine Light Cloaking: The user bends the light around them to make it seem as though they just disappear by reflecting all light away from them to make anyone other than whoever they want to see them would look right through them this spell can also be spread to others with intense concentration

Divine Light Mirror Force: The user bends surrounding light to make an indestructible shield which also has the ability to reflect nearly any long ranged attack back at its user

Divine Light Swords: The user bends light to forge swords made of light itself

Divine Light Forbidden Art Galaxy Destroying Sphere: The user uses the light from many surrounding galaxies in order to make a gigantic spirit bomb like orb that has the power to destroy an entire galaxy

Divine Light Mode Change Lightbender: The user uses this spell to allow them to use their more simple spells without having to say those spells names

Divine Light Diversion Flare: The user gathers light into there hand and releases it suddenly temporarily blinding anyone who is in a certain radius which changes depending on how much light is being used

Divine Light Secret Art Sword of the Heavens:

User says a short chant to activate the spell. After the user finishes the chant and says the name of the spell a sword made of pure light floats into the into the users hand. When the user grabs the sword all of his abilities multiply by two.


End file.
